Doraemon (Series)
Doraemon is the series with the blue short cute creature. This series is a Japanese Comics Strip that had been ever made. Team Doraemon 'Doraemon' Doraemon (born on 3 September, Virgo), the titular character, is the main protagonist of the series. He is a cat-like robot created by the Matsushiba robot company, and is sent back in time by Sewashi to aid Nobita. He possesses a fourth-dimensional pocket from which he can acquire various kinds of futuristic tools, gadgets, and playthings from a future department store. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items. Still, Doraemon is very friendly and intelligent, not to mention long-suffering because of Nobita's antics. Doraemon's favourite food is dorayaki (どら焼き?) (known as "fudgy pudgy pie" in the English version of the manga), a Japanese treat filled with red bean paste. Speculations led to dorayaki being the origin of his name. However, it was revealed in one of the manga chapters that his name originates from the Japanese word''nora neko'' (のら猫?) for "stray cat", and the ''-emon'' (衛門?) ending which is part of traditional Japanese names, as seen also in, for example, Ishikawa Goemon. Doraemon usually uses the phrase "nanoda". 'Nobita Nobi' Nobita (born on 7 August, Leo), is the other main character of most stories. He is a fourth grader (fifth grader in anime version) and is 10 years old[4] in Tokyo'sNerima Ward and an only child. He wears glasses, a red or yellow polo shirt with a white collar, and blue or black shorts. Nobita is usually portrayed as being courageous and he has often risked his life to help save others or even entire civilizations in full-length stories. Nobita can be very serious and responsible at times. In the original history which Doraemon doesn't interfere, Nobita would marry Jaiko (as long as he only wants to marry Shizuka), never find a good job and eventually go bankrupt. Despite everything, Doraemon succeeds on his mission, as seen in several episodes in which they travel to the future, Nobita eventually marries Shizuka and becomes an officer of Ministry of the Environment. 'Shizuka Minamoto' Shizuka (born on 8 May, Taurus), usually called Shizuka-chan (静香ちゃん?), is a smart, kind and pretty girl and Nobita's best friend. She takes baths several times a day. Nobita often disrupts her in her bath due to some misuse of Doraemon's gadgets, and Shizuka usually shouts out "Go away, pervert!" to Nobita. Her true passions are sweet potatoes, which she'd rather keep to herself out of the knowledge of others, and the violin, in which her playing is as atrocious as Gian's singing. She is also known for taking piano lessons unwillingly (as she loves violin more), which is sometimes a reason for declining to hang out with friends. Due to Doraemon's intervention, Shizuka will marry Nobita. At present, she doesn't have any crush on her close friends, but she fancies some handsome idols on TV. 'Takeshi Goda' Takeshi (born on 15 June, Gemini), usually known by the nickname "Gian" (ジャイアン Jaian?) (known as "Big G." in the English version of the manga, and "Damulag" in the Tagalog version) from English word "Giant", is the big, strong, and quick-tempered local bully. He also frequently steals other children's toys (especially Suneo) and books under the pretext of "borrowing" them, unless the toy is damaged. This is how most fans considered Gian to be the antagonist of this show. However, he does not hesitate to help Nobita and his friends when they are in real trouble, which often occurs in full-length stories. He is known for his boastful confidence in his horrible singing voice, though he considers himself a great singer. But in some episodes when his voice is recorded and he hears it, he instantly denies it being his voice and threatens to beat up the person who sung his songs in a very bad way. Several of the stories revolve around Nobita and his friends' efforts to avoid Gian's concerts. Gian is also confident in cooking, but just like his singing, his hand-made food can be a nightmare for other people very easily. 'Suneo Honekawa' Suneo (born on 29 February, Pisces), is the fox-faced (inherited from his mother) rich kid who loves to flaunt his material wealth before everyone. Some of the stories start with Suneo showing off some new video game or toy which evokes Nobita's envy. He is often seen with Gian. He sometimes despises Nobita and often makes fun of Nobita, most often resulted in Nobita getting in trouble. He also often pushes Nobita aside with excuses while he invites Gian and Shizuka to his parties or resorts. He has an extensive knowledge of science, and is a talented artist and designer. In some scenes, Suneo is seen as a narcissist who loves to stare at himself in the mirror while telling himself that he is the most handsome guy in the world. He is still a bed-wetter, despite being in the fourth/fifth grade. He considers this humiliating habit his secret weakness. Suneo is also very self-conscious about his height, being the shortest kid in his class. He likes steak and melon. 'Dorami' Dorami (born on 2 December 2114), -chan, is the sister of Doraemon. She is yellow and has ears that resemble a large red bow. She happens to be about 2 years younger than Doraemon. Strangely enough, they are siblings due to the fact that they shared half of the oil from a can. She lives in the 22nd-century Tokyo with Sewashi. She sometimes visits Nobita with a time machine when Doraemon is "off-duty" or to help Doraemon with something. She likes melonpan and is afraid of cockroaches. She is also shown to be a more advanced robot than Doraemon (Dorami is able to produce 10,000 horse power, in comparison to Doraemon's 129.3). Different from her malfunctioned brother, she's the smartest student during her school time, and has better skills in using gadgets. She also has her own spin-offmanga. Her boyfriend is Dora-the-Kid of The Doraemons. Jaiko Jaiko is Gian's younger sister, and also the only child Gian treats well in the whole story. In the early story of Fujiko, she shows to have bad tempers, but lately she's getting kinder. According to Doraemon's Future Album, she would had been Nobita's wife in the future if Doraemon doesn't intervened, which is why her first appearance is earlier than Suneo and Gian. However, in the late Doraemon series it's Dekisugi more often referred to be the factor of the future though no evidence shows Dekisugi could marry Shizuka. Her name Jaiko is usually considered a nickname same as her brother, but Fujiko never gave her a real name. As an aspiring manga artist, Jaiko goes by her pen name Christine Goda (クリスチーネ 剛田 Kurisuchīne Gōda?), and sometimes submits her manga to publishing companies for prizes. She usually fails because her storytelling is still rough, although she has received much attention from editors. Sometimes when she almost decides to give up writing comic books, Gian's friends are forced to cheer her up. Category:1969 series debut Category:Japanese Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Comedy Series Category:Fujio Fujiko Category:Rated G Category:Comics and Magazines